


50 Dumplings

by jennibare



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennibare/pseuds/jennibare
Summary: Fuu learns a little interesting fact about Mugen.  So whatcha goin’ do about, girly?  In which, Fuu and Mugen have sexy times.





	50 Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I just want them to get their sexy time on.

“Are…Are you saying you’ve never?” she puzzled, the words falling away incredulously. Fuu covered her mouth to hide her snicker. The rain beat down on the roof of the little inn they managed to scrounge enough up to pay for breaking the silence that passed between them. Jin was somewhere, leaving the two of them to be bored together. 

“Shut up! What of it? Never got a chance, havin’ ta constantly save your ass all the time. Shut up!” His words came out like his fighting- unpredictable and sharp. 

“I didn’t mean… it’s just… you always sounded like you had lots of experience. That’s all,” in the silence she also observed, “Besides you had plenty of time before you met me anyways.”

“Yeah well… Don’t matter. Guess I just like fightin’ better than fuckin’.” His gaze slid away as he fidgeted with a non-existent piece of whatever. Was that embarrassment she saw? “Awww. That’s kinda cute,” she thought.

“Besides what about you? You sayin’ you’re some pro or something?” Well that didn’t last long.

Her cheeks puffed out indignantly. “No! Never.” 

“Then how do you know all about it?” he slicked, eye brow arched.

Rolling her eyes and thrusting out her fingers to emphasize the fact, “Well I did get thrown in a brothel no less than two times thanks to you guys abandoning me!”  
He paused his fidgeting for a moment. “Yeah. That kinda sucked.”

“Hmph! Kinda?! It did suck! Having perverts looking at you and thinking about doing who knows what.” She shivered at the thought of that one round old man with the puckered face, pushing her back onto the floor. The very idea of what he wanted to do to her made her cringe.

Was that a little growl she heard? It couldn’t have been her belly. They had gorged like pigs earlier and she was sated. For now, at least. Glancing up, she saw Mugen’s teeth gritting. Was he thinking the same thing she had? “Did anyone…?” the words falling away, as though not wanting to know the answer. When she shook her head “No” she saw him release the breath he apparently was holding. “Good.” The words a mere whisper. 

“Either way it’s hard not to hear what they do with each other and the ladies had some funny stories. Like this one was talking about how this one guy’s di… “

“Oi! I don’t want to hear about some other dude’s junk.” He interrupted. 

“But you’ll listen to guys talk about all the dirty things they do to women but you just don’t want to hear about it from the other side. Is that it?”

“You got that right. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed.” Mugen rolled over on his mat ending the conversation there.

But Fuu wasn’t done yet. “Mugen.”

“Hmph.” 

“I was just thinking.” She edged a little closer to him, eyes trained to the floor. “Well if you haven’t and I haven’t… maybe…”

He looked over his shoulder at her, “Maybe what?”

“You know.”

“For fuck’s sake, spit it out, girly!”

“We should practice with each other. I mean I know I don’t have big hooters or nothing but still.” the words spilled out and she didn’t really know where they came from. 

He mulled it over for far less time than she expected. “Yeah sure. Why the hell not? I’m bored anyways.” 

“Oh thanks. Glad I’m so convenient for you!”

“What? No. that’s not what I meant. Oh, forget it.” He rolled away from her and she noticed him pulling his legs in almost like a child protecting itself. “You can never make up your damn mind.”

She scooted closer to be next to him placing her hand on his shoulder, urging him to roll back. when he did he simply looked up with a scowl, yet his eyes belied his truth- he was scared. The guy who claimed he was afraid of nothing feared this moment. 

Fuu leaned down and placed a gentle peck on his lips, lingering for only a moment. “See that wasn’t so bad was it?” As she moved as though going back to her side of the room, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. “What? All that mess for that.,” he leapt up and with a huge pucker planted himself on her, wet and sloppy, his tongue trying to jab into her mouth. She may have well have sucked on a fish. Leaning away, trying not to be obvious at how gross that little experience was, she said, “I’m going to do something and then you do it back, ‘kay?”

His brow furrowed in defiance. “Whatever”, meant “yes”. 

She almost felt like she was living out a fantasy, one she created way back when and used during her alone times. She was a little curious how far she’d be able to lead this adventure. 

They sat face to face. She leaned in, placing her hand along his jaw, his scruff scraping her palms most pleasantly, up past his ear and into his hair. He followed suit. Pressing her lips against his, she gently massaging his lower lip with her own. She hadn’t meant to purr when he did the same as her, but the noise emboldened him. Fuu licked along his lips gently, hoping to heaven that he wouldn’t ruin her fantasy. Like his fighting, he adapted to the situation, following her lead then adding some twists of his own. He’d growl deep in his throat and she’d purr, the noises only encouraging them further until he stopped and pulled away. 

Mugen ran a hand through his mop of hair and frowned, “This don’t mean we’re like an item or whatever. This is a one night only, discount special. Got it, girly?”

“Duh. Of course,” pouncing back on him. She was liking this kissing thing. He allowed it for a little bit longer but based on both of their hands scouting different spots to touch on each other, it was Mugen that made the move. 

“Now do I get to see what you got going on? I wanna see if that painter dude really got your tits, right?”

“You know, you’re such a jerk,” she huffed. Not that it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to, that is. She slowly untied the robe and let it drop painfully slow, on purpose of course because he was a jerk and he’d just have to wait. 

“Whoa.” He breathed. She sat a little straighter at the silent compliment his eyes were giving her. Her milky skin radiated in the lamplight, what little curves she did have finally exposed. So, what that she didn’t have huge hooters? Maybe someday they’d fill out. In the mean time they were pert with high nipples that were just a little bit puffy and pink. He reached out to touch them with a lecherous grin, but she smacked his hand. “Hey. What gives?” he crowed, rubbing his errant appendages. 

“Now you.” Fuu cocked her head to the side and motioned for him to disrobe. “Let’s see if you got the goods too.”

He was cocky when it came to what he had and made that apparent as he whipped off his shirt and shorts, every bit of him standing at attention. “Whoa,” she repeated. 

Waving a hand down his length, “Damn right, whoa. You’re a lucky bitch to get with this.” 

“Says the miso boy,” she teased, poking him in stomach, “Who else’d you get to be here?”

“Who you callin’ miso boy?” he growled, playfully flicking her nipple hard. “Ow, jerk!” she flicked his back a little gentler than he had done. “Ow, bitch!” He flicked her a little softer and she followed suit, until she noticed him staring at the soft flesh now cupped in his palm. His breath got a little ragged as though he wasn’t quite sure how he got here or what to do next. Grinning, Fuu placed her small hand over his and squeezed his palm encouraging him to massage them. She brought up his other hand to do the same with the other breast. Didn’t want it to get left out, after all. “Just rub them.” 

“So, what do you rub?” he quipped, eyes flicking down to his member jutting out desperately from his body. “Oh,” now it was her turn to question how she got here or what to do next. “Just rub him,” he repeated. She removed her hand from his, trailing down his broad chest, stopping to play with the soft patch of hair between his pecs, the fur showed her the way to go. Past the belly button, over the taunt abs and random scars from his numerous battles, she finally tangled in the nest of fur at the base. She moved upwards along the shaft, hearing him gasp when she drew a nail accidentally along the skin. But she liked that noise he made so she did it again on purpose, this time along the thick head that wept a creamy fluid. His hands were mindlessly still massaging her breasts as she felt up and down, intrigued by the veins and the excess skin that protected the head when not in use. Feeling braver than she actually was, she knelt before him and gently placed a kiss on one side and then the other, then the tip, darting out her tongue to take in the drip of fluid that tasted like the ocean and musk. Again, that noise he made was addicting, and she felt strangely powerful as he jerked and twisted, moaned and sighed, gripped and grabbed, with each pass of her lips and tongue over him. Now she understood when the prostitutes used to say that if you learn how to blow the flute, the audience will be yours. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and slid him past her lips, enveloping him as best she could. “Shhhiiiit”, he moaned. Fuu gripped the backs of his thighs, to steady both of them from falling. She’d seen other women do this and knew that she had to bob up and down so that’s what she did. He told her when there was too much teeth or not enough, when she sucked to hard, “oh! right there, yesss”, and more importantly that he was about to lose it. 

“You can. In my mouth,” she whispered modestly, not wanting to meet his eyes at such a request.

Flushed and having a serious debate in his head, “Ya sure. I mean, you don’t have ta,” he panted. 

“Just do it already,” she ordered. “Before I change my mind.”

“You’re the boss,” he grunted, loving this bossy bitch, wrapping his hand into her hair, pulling her forward and having the most intense explosion he’d ever had. 

“Wow. Is that what happens when you… you know?” she questioned. 

He dropped to his knees, totally weak but not down for the count by any means. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, his lips seeking hers licking himself off the sides of her devious mouth. She should have been grossed out by what just happened, but at this point she wanted more. touched her side guiding her onto her back. “Yeah. A lot different when you got someone else helping you along though.” Mugen pushed her backwards so that she was underneath him, “My turn.” His voice was liquid sex and she felt her stomach pool in that delicious way it did when she was alone. 

In the faint glow of the lamp, he could see her glistening. He wondered if that’s just what they looked like or if it was something else entirely. Sure, he’d seen quite a few in books (one of the few kinds he’d ever “read”) but she looked nothing like those. It was smaller, pinker, and the brown curls contrasted so nicely. He’d also been told that they smell like fish, but he caught whiffs of her and it was anything but. Mouthwatering, if anything. He almost thought she’d smell like sunflowers the way she goes on and on about the damn things. Nope, like cherry blossoms. 

“You know, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Her voice broke the spell he was under. He’d never been shy or apprehensive about anything until just this moment. But he was never one to back out of a challenge. She’d done for him, now it was his job to follow her. 

He traced a finger along the edges, finding that it was surprising soft and squishy. She knew which spots were the best and she reached down and guided his hand until he got the hang of things. Then she felt something very wet against her secret spot. Looking down, he’d buried his face within her flesh, tongue and lips probing and testing, fingers prodded gently then rough, quick then slow, “oh! yessss, right there!”. Her hand buried into his mop of brown hair, pressing him closer to her body until she arched and flexed, and the world exploded around that devious tongue of his. She didn’t give a shit that he could hardly breathe. What a sweet death it would be! 

Leaning back, he wiped at his mouth, licking his fingers clean. “Damn, girly. Forget the dumplings you still owe me. I’ll eat that any day.” She blushed brightly yet was beyond flattered. 

“If you’re lucky.” She teased, slapping his shoulder, then pulling him up so she could return the favor to lick herself off his lips. 

Sighing contently, Mugen stretched out beside her fingers lazily tracing patterns on her belly and sides. “Now what do we do?” the words so casual despite their meaning. 

“Well, I guess now we do the full deal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” tweaking her nipple oh so gently before taking it between his teeth. 

She blushed, suddenly shy. “We have sex. I guess.” 

Mugen pulled away, looking down at her with his intense grey stare. “You’re not pussing out on me are ya? I ain’t even done yet.” He laid back on the floor, arm above his head, that shit-eating grin on his face. His eyes cast down to his member. “Oh!” her pulse raced back to full speed. “You first remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” A rainbow of emotions washed over her at that moment. What they’d done earlier was one thing, but this… was more than she imagined. She hardly thought he’d be interested enough in her to do any of this and just like him, she wasn’t afraid to back down. Straddling his lap, she jutted out her jaw confidently, despite having no clue what she was doing, “Get ready for it.”

“Bring it on, girly.” 

Taking another breath, she hovered over him, member in hand, rubbing the head slowly over her folds, preparing herself physically and mentally for what was to come. He was surprisingly silent as she finally lowered herself down, slowly- so slowly! - biting her lower lip, expecting the worst from everything she’d ever heard or been told. Maybe because she was so very horny herself, or maybe from her own alone time that prepared her a little better, it wasn’t nearly as painful as she expected. It took some time to adjust to the object within her but once she was seated, it felt really fucking great. 

Fuu opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a look she’d never seen anyone ever give her before, well, ever. Desire, for sure. Not romantic by any means, but wistful maybe. 

His voice broke her spell, “You okay, up there?” She knew it was close to concern as he was ever gonna get. She smiled her trademark smile and nodded, “Yeah, how about you?”

He licked his lips and brought one hand to her hip and the other cupped her breast. “Fuckin’ fantastic. You sure you haven’t done this before?”

She growled at him and smacked his arm, “Jerk!”

“Hey, easy, girly. I’m just teasin’ ya,” his voice turned an odd tone of… well, she didn’t know what. It wasn’t like him at all. Just to lay there and not make any moves. She wondered if he’d never really, truly been close to anyone ever. The very thought made her sad. 

So, she rolled her hips because dammit it felt like the right thing to do to get rid of that thought. And oh, that felt nice. She did it again and again, leaning forward to put her hands on the floor beside his shoulders to get a good grip. Moving backward and forward, up and down, side to side, until she felt that familiar roil inside her flare up once she found the exact spot and speed she needed. At that point she could only think of this feeling, this fullness, this pleasure. Nothing in the world mattered. There was no samurai who smelled of sunflowers, no empty coin purses, no threats of kidnapping or starvation. It was just her. And him. 

“Mugen!” she cried out as her body exploded into a thousand little pieces. Fuu hardly noticed the man beneath her, struggling to keep his composure as he watched her with amazement, and to be a little honest, pride that his prick made her do that. 

When she finally returned to earth, she blinked a couple times, pushing her hair away from her face, and grinned shyly down at the body beneath her. “Did you? You know?”

“Yeah. Probably,” he shrugged, his thumbs massaging the swell of her hips. “I was a little distracted by some firecracker. Damn, I know you get heated, but I didn’t think you’d be like that in bed.”

She felt herself turn a spectacular shade of red and brought her hands to her face to hide. “Uh-unh,” he scolded bringing her hands back to tangling in his hair pausing to kiss her palm along the way, “You don’t get to hide after that. Whatever that was, is mine now. 

“But you said this was a one-time thing,” she protested.

“Yeah, well I changed my mind. And when I start I have a hard time stopping.”


End file.
